


Mine If Even Just for a Moment.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Possessive Rick, Pure Smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Skype Sexytimes, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like watching this don't you baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I do Rick. But, you know what I like even better?"</p><p>Green eyes sparkled softly as she leaned forward, blonde hair, kissed by the soft glow of the computer screen.</p><p>"What baby girl?"</p><p>"Watching you get off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine If Even Just for a Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Happy 2016 Everyone!
> 
> While I'm working on my new multi chaptered Jessick I thought I'd get this up.
> 
> [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) and [She Is an Angel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5316956) are some of my other Jessick fics.
> 
> I'll have the first part up soonish as well as the chapters for my other fics I haven't forgotten.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You like watching this don't you baby?"

Blue eyes gazed back at her from the other side of the screen. Fingers running through raven curls as he leaned further in the lounge chair he'd been relaxing in since their Skype call had begun. Denim clad legs parting, as those eyes stared back at her. Watching for the silent sign she wanted more. To watch more, to indulge in the desire she caved into each and every time she looked into the eyes that were staring back at her now. Reflecting his strength, power, savageness she'd seen escaping him time and time again when they were alone. Those eyes gazed at her, frozen on her face awaiting the answer she knew he wanted to hear.

"You know I do Rick. But, you know what I like even better?"

Green eyes sparkled softly as she leaned forward, blonde hair, kissed by the soft glow of the computer screen.

"What baby girl?"

A giggle escaped from between glossed lips, as Jessie let her eyes wander over the sight before her. Black denim jeans, and white button down. Something Lori had picked out for him no doubt. 

"Watching you get off."

That smile slowly spread across his lips blue eyes watching her, 

"I wanna lay with you, I really wish I was in the one in your bed instead of her."

That smile seemed to brighten more as she spoke, smiling with such an amusement at the sight before him.

"You jealous Jessie?"

"Me? Jealous?"

Green eyes rolled softly, as her hand ran through the golden strands brushing them behind her ear. Leaning forward, fingers teasing over the soft satin of her bra, moving over the soft curves of her breasts and watching blue eyes following her fingers as they moved.

"I'd never be jealous of her. But I do wish I could lay with you every now and then Rick."

"You know I love you."

"I love you too. But I can't wait until you get here."

 _That smile_ slowly crept across his lips as those eyes gazed at her. Hypnotic, breathtaking, the first thing that had drawn her in to him. She knew this was wrong, it didn't take much to realize that fact every time she looked at the wedding ring on his hand. Heard the phone calls to the wife while they were together. But she needed this, _they_ needed this. Something to grasp onto someone to love them only the way each other could. The conversation died between them, as slender fingers hooked around the edge of her MacBook pulling it down, adjusting where it was sitting until he could see everything. Soft shapely legs spread wide, the teasing strip of black shiny, glossed, and soaked covering her. Fingers running over the softened material, wine colored nails shining in the glow of the computer screen. Neither of them speaking, just watching the other as their game turned into something more.

Something private for them, and them alone. She could feel guilty later, feel the weight on her shoulders that she loved someone that more than likely was never going to leave the home he'd created. Know she loved someone that could never be hers fully. But, right now, right here, he was hers. Only hers and that, _That_ was all that mattered. The sounds of his zipper, his belt clattering to the floor with a thud. The sounds rumbling within his throat as his fingers grasped his hard cock. The unbroken gaze of those blue, blue eyes staring at her with an animalistic intensity. Watching the stroke of her fingers, as hips lifted, fingers hooking both sides and pulling her panties down the length of her legs. Bare, shaven, wet, everything she knew he loved fully within his eyes.

The sound of her fingers slipping inside filling the silence between them. The squelch of wetness coating slender fingers fucking deeper, and deeper inside herself. Wine colored nails glistening with the slick of her pussy every time her fingers pulled back and plunged inside once more. Legs spreading wider, and wider, urging her lover toward the same release she felt building inside herself. Hips rolling, and fucking against invading fingers, teasing him with the sight of her pussy stretched, and gliding along her fingers. Moving until they'd found their rhythm together. Green eyes watching the feverish stroke of his hand working over hard, throbbing inch. His groans filling the silence between them, mingling together with the soft sounds of pleasure escaping from her mouth.

"Look at you baby. Oh fuck, I'm so close Jessie."

"I want it, please, I want to see it Rick."

"You want it baby girl? Want to watch me cum watching you play with your pussy? Fucking dirty girl."

"I'll do anything to see it. Please....."

Every single word panted, escaping her in heavy, uneven breathes as Jessie thrust against her hand, body dropping back against the bed as her head tilted to the side. Green eyes frozen at the sight before her. Blue eyes, and hand working along his cock. Hearing the harsh, loud, growls rumbling within his throat. The sight of his cum causing her own orgasm to erupt from within her with force. Feeling the raw, savage sensation as her cum gushed from inside. Drenching her, coating the sheet beneath her, green eyes frozen at the sight of Rick coming undone before her. Breathing ragged, fast, staring at her with that fucking smile on his face. The second time she lasted longer, screaming, and writhing hearing every word filling her ears laced in that southern drawl that made her weak at the knees. Before silence took them over once more.

Blue eyes looking at her, as his hand touched the screen. Fingers tracing over the image of her, as he sat back with a sigh.

"I got to get cleaned up Jessie. I got to go now."

"I understand."

"I love you, It's just two more weeks until I'll be there with you baby."


End file.
